


A blessing masked as a curse

by indecisivemess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddles, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Logan Sanders is a NERD, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, So remember when Logan openly admited deadlines made him horny?, This is actually really vanilla, Yea this is based off of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess
Summary: "- You know – Logan said with some difficulty, in a way that showed he had just come to that conclusion himself. – Of course you know.- Is... that a bad thing?His breathing caught in his throat as his friend finally looked at him, the various layers of glass not being able to hide the genuine warmth and surprise that he directed his way.- I wouldn’t say so."
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A blessing masked as a curse

**Author's Note:**

> So, I impulsively wrote 3000 words in two hours yesterday so I present to you, this thing that I meant to actually be mocking crack and somehow turned serious halfway.

Despite having experienced this for the entirety of his existence, Logan was always surprised when it started. Sometimes, he wasn’t directly involved, so his subdued annoyance was understandable, but there was no denial that, no matter the circumstances, it was an extremely embarrassing side effect.

To put it very simply, Logan got aroused whenever a deadline was met.

The logical side was not typically prone to such an occurrence, perhaps because he was constantly overworked, and that reason alone could easily explain his reactions, but the teacher was desperately trying to find a more rational way to go about this. It was inconvenient, and a tad bit uncomfortable, and that was why he had kept it a secret until there was a reason to mention it. And then he had done so, in a video, which millions of people had watched.

Thankfully, it seemed like that fact in particular had been forgotten fairly quickly by the majority of Thomas’s fanbase – it wasn’t like Logan checked in on the state of the situation daily -, but the same couldn’t be said by the rest of the people that had been present during the recording of said video. Patton was too naïve to understand what he had truly meant, but the same thing couldn’t be said about Roman or Thomas, and both had put their fair amount of distance between themselves and the logical side for a few days after his confession.

It really hadn’t helped that Thomas’s way of coping was to bury himself in work to distract from the revelations of his mind.

Logan could easily avoid the unwanted stares and the uncomfortable reactions while he stayed inside of his room, hands shakily attempting to loosen up his tie as the heat rapidly built up inside of him, but the same couldn’t be said when he finally decided to come downstairs, only to learn that Thomas had pulled an all nighter to finish something.

It hadn’t been the first time that he had to hide it, that he had to pretend like his clothes weren’t clinging to his skin, like his glasses weren’t fogging up from the sudden warming up of his blood. It had felt wrong at first, standing in front of his fellow sides and being subjected to such reactions without their knowledge. Time hadn’t made him get used to it at all. The way they stared at him, how their movements seemed to slow down to graciously add to the storm already churning up in his stomach- it was hot, burning torture.

He had imagined it multiple times, while his fellow sides stood just a few steps away from him, how it would feel like to experience these emotions to the full extent of their capabilities. How they would react if they discovered how Logan was feeling, what kind of expressions they would make. The logical side couldn’t decide if he was simply curious about it or if he truly wished to test such a theory.

The last few weeks had been a blessing. Sure, he missed organizing ideas and schedules to the, sometimes, chaotic extents that Thomas’s life forced him to, but simply being able to relax in the Common Room, book in hand, without the risk of popping a boner, was something Logan didn’t know he had missed so much.

What he wasn’t exactly aware of was that Patton very much knew what he had meant. No one really took him seriously, but he was a great listener. Maybe that was _why_ he was a great listener, but that was a can of worms for another day. And maybe being curious about how Logan reacts when a deadline is met was kinda weird, but he couldn’t help it! He wanted to see it, if he had his consent to do it. So, like a totally normal person would, he had been sneaking around, hiding around corners and behind doors to watch Logan’s every move. The logical side had been coming downstairs more often, which made his job easier, but he still didn’t want to catch him off guard and scare him away. Besides, he was just so cute!

Morality swore on his soul he hadn’t done it on purpose when what he had been looking for finally happened.

Everyone knew Thomas was taking a little bit of a break, so he, by extent, also felt a bit more calm than usual, which meant he had time to go to the kitchen and just, try to bake something without stressing too much about if he was going to burn it to a crisp or not. His heart had settled on trying some cookies, the various flavors and toppings running in circles in his mind and overlapping themselves until he confused himself, and as his feet reached for the last step of the stairs, Patton noticed the vague formal blob of his friend sitting on the couch. His eyes had instantly centered on Logan, ready to greet him excitedly and get started with his day, until he noticed how shocked he looked.

Most people couldn’t read Logan at all, and Patton couldn’t really understand how. He was just like an open book! The way his eyebrows rose up slightly, how his shoulders went rigid and his breathing seemed to falter and catch for no apparent reason. Obviously something had surprised him. He might not know _what_ exactly, but since the logical side was holding a book, that was probably the cause of it.

The heart quickly made his way closer to him, a smile already tugging at the corners of his lips, and the gasp that escaped his friend didn’t go missing from him, but for now he wasn’t going to mention it.

\- Hiiiiii – Patton giggled to himself, more excited than he should, knowing that the two of them were alone. – It’s rare seeing you here all by yourself.

Logan didn’t reply right away, his eyes a bit frantic. He seemed to be looking for something, never directly staring in the other side’s direction, and Morality would have felt offended if it wasn’t clear that Logic wasn’t acting like himself.

\- I suppose – was all he got back as an answer, a certain waver in his voice making it crack, and wasn’t that odd.

\- Are you okay? – the moral side asked before he could really stop himself, hands itching with the need to touch him, pet his arm, hold his hand; anything that could make Logan look at him.

The teacher only seemed to get more nervous at the question, his whole posture tense now, and the book he was holding was snapped shut in one swift motion, the pleasant noise of the pages coming together echoing in the space between them. Logan hesitated before answering, like he was trying to come up with a convincing excuse.

\- I suddenly feel... lightheaded.

Unfortunately for him, not even Patton was stupid enough to believe that.

\- Are you sure? – the father figure leaned closer to him, invading his personal space, and gently felt his face with the tips of his fingers in an attempt to measure his fever.

To amaze the both of them, Logan quickly pulled away from the light touch, his composed features quickly crumbling, and Patton could feel his eyes widen as he witnessed the other’s cheeks tinge a cute shade of pink.

It was quiet for a bit, maybe too long, but the realization of what was going on quickly crashed over Morality, and with it came the usual need to be of help to the side in trouble. In this case, that definitely felt inappropriate, especially since he didn’t know if Logan knew that he knew, and even if that was the case, he wasn’t sure if the other would like _his_ help, but as the father figure around, it was his duty to at least go find the person that he wanted help from and bring them to Logan.

Maybe he should stop calling himself a dad in these circumstances.

\- I’m quite sure, Patton – the other mumbled, almost as if he was afraid to say anything else, or rather, like he didn’t have the breath to do it.

It genuinely worried the moral side, even if he knew what was going on.

He reached for Logan’s hand impulsively, only really realizing his actions as he felt his sweaty palm brush against his fingertips, but surprisingly, the other didn’t try to run away this time, letting their hands clasp together as Patton quickly covered it between both his own.

\- You don’t have to lie to me – his voice was on the edge between disappointed and sad, the side in question not knowing how he should feel about being so blatantly lied to. – I’m not here to judge. I know that Thomas had this appointment coming up, which no one told you about so you could relax a little and-

Patton couldn’t even feel offended by the way he was so quickly shut up, the sharp gasp for breath and the suddenly trembling hand trapped between his effectively making him lose his train of thought.

\- You know – Logan said with some difficulty, in a way that showed he had just come to that conclusion himself. – Of course you know.

\- Is... that a bad thing?

His breathing caught in his throat as his friend finally looked at him, the various layers of glass not being able to hide the genuine warmth and surprise that he directed his way.

\- I wouldn’t say so.

There was a weird tension in the air, something that Patton had never felt before. He very rarely hesitated when another side needed help, if he knew how to act in the first place, and given the context of the situation, the father figure was almost ashamed of the knowledge he possessed, but he pushed through anyways, sitting down next to Logan without so much as asking him if he could; invading his personal space and leaving less than a few inches between them. Logan had an immediate reaction, leaning away and tugging his trapped hand away from the touch, but Patton put his stubbornness to use, doing his best to appear neutral about the situation despite his burning cheeks.

\- I... can help you, if you want.

Throughout all of these years, very few things seemed to leave Logan at a lost for what to say. When that happened, his expressions always went completely blank, and then crinkled around the edges in thought. It was such a specific sight that, at first, Morality almost made it an achievement of his own to tease that funny face out of Logan, as many times as he could, but his friend quickly caught up, and promptly ruined his fun.

Who would have thought that such a simple suggestion would break him like this.

Patton expected him to say something though! Not simply stare at him like he was about to steal his life. The pressure of his teeth against his bottom lip only really registered once Logan gasped accordingly, his gaze pointedly directed at his mouth, and the action punched something in his gut, making the moral side dazed with adrenaline.

Not that he would ever admit to anyone about his little guilty pleasures, but given the type of things he had been reading recently, Patton knew exactly what to do to make Logan more riled up, and the anticipation for what he was about to do made him lose the feeling of his fingertips, his whole arm soon consumed with nervousness.

The distance between their bodies was finally reduced to nothing, as Patton shimmied closer and brought a hand up to cup Logan’s cheek, and every slow reaction only fueled the fire burning in his stomach. Despite not having ever seen his friend blush, the skin under his palm was warm, warmer than Patton had memory of, and that encouraged him to change his grip, taking advantage of his surprise to slowly drag his hand across his jaw. Once he could reach his chin, he didn’t hesitate before firmly tugging the other closer to him.

\- I’ll need an answer, Logan.

And the least he had expected was that a shiver would run down his spine, the logical side simply melting into him without a fight, but he was up with using whatever he got!

\- I’d very much appreciate the “help” – Logan mumbled breathlessly, a shaky hand appearing out of the corner of his eye to adjust his foggy glasses.

Patton stared at him dumbly for a second, completely breaking whatever character he had been embodying.

\- Is... Is that a yes?

Logan couldn’t help but roll his eyes, a soft smile tickling the corners of his lips.

\- Yes, Patton.

The hot blush that rapidly consumed Morality’s cheeks was a much better look on him, the familiarity of his childlike shyness putting Logan a bit more at ease, but the feeling didn’t stay for long. Before he could understand what was happening, Patton’s red cheeks were suddenly much closer than before, his face still firmly held in place, and the thrill of it all figuratively exploded as he finally understood that his fellow side was climbing into his lap, one bended leg on each side of his hips.

It felt like a terribly inappropriate position to sit, given the unpleasant burn Patton should already be feeling all around his thigs and groin, and Logan didn’t realize he had been staring downwards until Morality directed his head up again, by the same grip he had been securing since earlier.

\- There’s a multitude of other ways you could do this – the logical side offered simply, using the few breath available to shortly explain the inconveniences of Patton’s current sitting position, but his companion didn’t react as he expected, staring at him with a fire he had never seen in his eyes before.

\- I know.

And that was all he said, before leaning closer. Logan quickly realized the miscommunication he had caused, taking into consideration the endless possible interpretations that Patton’s mind could have understood, but the other’s soft lips made if very hard to keep his focus, so he decided the outcome wasn’t so unfortunate.

The kiss was gentle, as gentle as Logan had always imagined a kiss with Patton would be. The lingering sweetness of something that he had eaten earlier reached his tongue, a simple, predictable taste that Logic always assumed would be there, but the moment offered a variable he had never considered, something tickling under his skin, thrumming around his heart. It made the logical side abandon his incessant research for a moment in favor of holding him, kissing back to the best of his abilities, if only to taste him more accurately.

That seemed to be to Patton’s liking, because the hand still holding his chin moved to the back of his neck, curiously sinking into the growing hairs at the back of his head, and Logan never expected such a careful touch could be so pleasant.

They pulled away sooner than the logical side had wished for, his body craving more of what had been offered so far, and that smooth, sugary sensation stained his lips much more intensely than it should be physically possible, his tongue peeking out into the open air so he could feel it once more.

Either Logan had been too distracted by his findings, or Patton planned this all along, because by the time the teacher found himself craving for more, their lips met again, contented sighs mingling together as the kiss turned more raw, perhaps even more searching. Making use of his position, Patton took full control of the direction of his affections, pushing him against the cushions as he lost himself in Logan’s lips, and despite the surprise, the logical side couldn’t exactly say he hated it.

His mind was already starting to travel again when a small noise shocked him out of it, something so small and fleeting Logan barely had the time to fully process if he hadn’t simply imagined it. He quickly realized it had been, in fact, very much real, as his throat replicated the same sound at the sensation of the rough fabric of his jeans brushing against his erection.

The shock before Patton’s boldness made his body want to pull away from the kiss, despite having nowhere to escape to, and Morality rapidly solidified that fact by pressing their chests together, a wet pressure pushing against his lips.

Everything was too much and somehow, not enough, simultaneously. The light weight of Patton’s touch over his crotch was timid at best, but given the lack of distance between them, the angle very much worked in his favor, his hand pushing against all of the right places, and Logan’s mind was almost going crazy from the lack of oxygen, torn between acting accordingly or letting Patton explore his body.

Thankfully, his fellow side seemed aware of his conundrum, leaning away so they could both recover their breaths, but his actions were almost pointless, given the breathtaking way Patton’s dark eyes looked down at him with so much want and concern, the other’s slightly higher point of advantage making his skin tingle with need.

Not trusting his voice to express his desires, Logan quietly directed his hands towards Morality’s body instead, easily keeping eye contact as he pulled his blue polo out of his pants. He had expected Patton to be embarrassed, maybe even try to stop him, but instead, a soft snap of fingers echoed near his ear, and in a blink of an eye, his body fell backwards into the mess that was Patton’s bed.

His mouth was open in protest, ready to question what was happening, but Patton charged forward, without so much as giving him a chance to speak, pushing his tongue past his lips. Despite knowing how it should feel, given Thomas’s life experiences, nothing had prepared him for the churning, violent sensations fighting inside of his stomach, heat washing over him as the wet sounds of their mouths crashed messily against each other. His hands were desperate, still clinging to the fabric of Patton’s shirt, and in a shift, almost practiced motion, Logan watched as the moral side sat back over his thighs, bare chest coming into view as he discarded his shirt, sending it flying across the room.

Any other time, the logical side would have commented on how that wasn’t a good practice, something about treating their clothes properly so they would last longer, but the hungriness directing Patton’s every move distracted him, drowning his mind in ecstasy, and very soon, his shirt seemed to be destined to follow the same path as the one abandoned on the floor.

Logan only moved to take off his glasses, knowing it would be easier if they weren’t in the way, but that seemed to make Patton hesitate unexplainedly, his blurry figure still as he stared down at him. Even with his poor vision, the logical side could see him chewing on his lip again, a habit he had certainly acquired from Virgil, and then his hand was gently wrapping around his tie, tugging down at the knot that held it around his neck.

\- Still okay? – he whispered for no reasonable motive, but even through the hushed tone, Logan could hear the underlying nervousness directing his every move.

\- Yes – the teacher surprised them both with the unexpected ability to speak. – I will let you know if I change my mind, which I doubt will happen.

There was a giggle, a shy display of trust that very few people seemed to appreciate, and before Patton could hesitate again, Logan helped him undo his tie, directing his warm hand around, and tossed it off to the side, before moving Patton’s hands to his polo.

The quick glance up was filled with something heavy and mellow, and trying to analyze the implications behind it distracted Logan for only a brief second, as he felt Patton’s hands on his bare skin. The touch was almost overwhelming, everything he needed and more, and the pressure over his thighs shifted around as the sensation moved downwards, but Logan’s mind barely seem to realize it as he drowned in the lust he had longed for so long. It almost felt inappropriate, to seep into his arousal before such a smooth, caring touch, but Logan was almost too heated to really care.

Patton annoyingly asked for permission once more as his hands reached his jeans, to which the logical side simply replied by undoing his belt and then his zipper, and Morality giggled again for some reason, cupping his face gently as his other hand slipped inside of his boxers.

If his skin felt hot before, now it was as if he was on fire. The moan that escaped past his throat was undignified and much louder than necessary given the simplicity of their experiment, but his reaction seemed to encourage Patton, if the firmer touch was anything to go by. Soon, perhaps too soon, his hand was confidently wrapped around his member, moving in slow, impressively calculated strokes, and Logan found himself shamelessly bucking into it, hands reaching for the sheets under them.

He knew that it was all a side effect of his cursed condition, his skin more sensitive, his senses more desperate, but he couldn’t help but react to everything, his eyes falling slightly despite his struggles to keep them open, wave after wave of pleasure crashing into him with every motion of Patton’s hand.

The moral side was at arms’ length, Logan knew that as a fact, but in reality, he felt much more distant, looming over him, intensely watching his every reaction. The hand cupping his cheek, the touch he had forgotten, suddenly moved, the cold assaulting Logan ripping an embarrassing whimper from his throat, but the touch didn’t go away, instead moving down his neck, and resting over his shoulder as Patton suddenly came closer.

Every muscle of Logan’s body screamed with the need to hold the other, assure that he wouldn’t escape, that he wouldn’t abandon him, but before he could act, the hand around his erection moved faster, the thumb teasing around the head with every move upwards, and the moan that bubbled deep inside his chest cracked and intensified as Patton’s lips pressed onto his neck.

It was a sensation Logan was sure would never be able to replicate again to the level of precision he was feeling on that moment. The heat built up desperately, almost anxiously, as teeth grasped over his skin, and before he knew it, electricity was running across his skin, arms and legs clinging to Patton’s figure to assure he wouldn’t leave, and the pressure in his abdomen was building up and leaking from every pore of his body until suddenly it all stopped.

Like an elastic band breaking after being tugged past its limits, Logan came with a choked gasp, the heat washing out of him as every muscle in his body slowly relaxed, quiet moans still escaping his lips as he rode out his high against Patton’s hand. Ever so gentle, his fellow side kissed his cheek, very obviously smiling through the foggy curtain of blurriness, and Logan allowed himself to smile back, finally stopping his movements as he basked in the afterglow.

Patton didn’t attempt to pull away but the logical side hadn’t expected him to, simply staring down at the hand he had used and magically wishing the fluids away. Afterwards, he lovingly tucked him back inside of his clothes, and Logan surprisingly didn’t say anything, despite his urge to tell him how much more comfortable he would be if he simply undressed him fully, but he let it slide.

As he had predicted, Morality was a cuddler, allowing Logan to keep his vice grip on him as he flopped on the bed next to him, not mentioning the rare display of affection Logan would definitely deny later as his warm hands returned, comfortably resting against his back. He seemed perfectly content with simply being allowed to hold Logan like this, despite the very obvious signs of arousal trapped in his pants, but the logical side kept his silence, not wanting to embarrass the other.

As it was proper when such intimacy occurred, they should at least talk about the subject and the meaning it held for the adults involved, but Patton’s breathing was progressively slowing down, a sign that he was gently being lulled to sleep, and Logan saved the topic for another time, aware of how nonsensical the other got when he was in that state. Besides, he wasn’t in a hurry.

Allowing himself to stare for a moment, the teacher distractedly rubbed Patton’s back for no apparent reason, watching as the smile was easily drawn on his lips despite his closed eyes, and the warmth swimming in his chest confused him slightly, given that he had been properly relieved, but he couldn’t say the feeling bothered him. It was comforting even, the way Patton very much obviously cared about him and his well-being. He’d make sure to mention that aspect when thanking him for his help. 

**Author's Note:**

> The power that I hold as a sex repulsed asexual is impressive and my dick is huge.


End file.
